Boy Meets Squirrel!
Boy Meets Squirrel is the 14th episode of Bubble Guppies, Season 1. Characters Present *Molly *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Goby *Deema *Mr. Grouper *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish * Squirrels * Mr. Langoustine Summary A friendly squirrel gives Nonny an acorn. And someday that acorn will grow into a big oak tree. But before that happens, the Bubble Guppies learn about animals that live in trees, fruit that grows on trees, and how they can help trees by recycling. President of the Squirrels stops by to thank the Guppies for helping the trees. *Mr. Tree (Pop Song) *Recycle! (Dance Song) *Macaroni And Trees (Lunch Joke) The opening begins as Molly trying to say "it's time for Bubble Guppies" However, Gil interupts by whistling, teasing Molly. But then Molly hides inside the tree. Gil gets down from the tree, not knowing that Molly whistled behind him. Gil gets suprised and crashes to the tree. And both of them say "It's time for Bubble Guppies" Nonny is on his way to school, when suddenly he sees a squirrel who looking for acorns. Nonny helps him and makes a friend. Then, he met Mr. Langoustine, where his newspaper was blown off by the wind, and he recycles it. And then the squirrel gives Nonny an acorn. When he arrives to school, the class realized Nonny has an acorn. And makes the class wonder what animals live in trees,. Molly then sings: Mr. Tree Oona's bird needs a home, so she searched for a home on a tree Deema Owns the shop she needs to find out that birds need to live on the top of the tree with the branches. After that, Goby appeared with a rabbit. He need to find out that rabbits live a the bottom, down under the roots. after that, Mr. Grouper decide it's time for lunch, as usual, Nonny makes the lunch joke. Gil is searching for a bunny on a tree, but is searching on the top of the tree, and then after he checks it, finds a bird on top of his head. He gets surprised and runs away In class, Nonny drew a squirrel, which Molly complement. Then Mr. Grouper does the squirrel face, which made everyone laughed. Then Gil wants another paper to draw, but Mr. Grouper has told him that he can use the back of the paper. But then, Oona already has used both sides, and Mr. Grouper told her to recycle. Nonny now explains to her about recycling, and makes everyone wonder what can be recycled. Deema then sings: Come On, Let's Get Recycling Gil, Goby, and Oona are tree people, who lived on the Bingo trees, that grows Bingo fruits. They eat their Bingo fruit carefully so that there's still some Bingo fruit left. Whn suddenly, a fruit fly appear, and ate a lot of Bingo fruits. The tree people went up the tree to stop him, by going under the thorn, and going over the fruit. When they arrived, the fruit fly already ate everything, so the fruit fly cried. And so, the tree people and the fruit fly collected all the Bingo seeds and plant them on the ground. Soon there are many Bingo trees grown, filled with Bingo fruits. And the fruit fly and tree people ate the fruit carefully without wasting it. Gil is still searching the bunny on the tree, but then when he sticked his face inside the tree, many bugs and insects went in his face. Which makes Gil surprised and run away The guppies went to the tree where the squirrel lives, but the whole park is messy, and the acorns fell and the squirrel is missing. So they cleaned the park and found the squirrel. The president gave them a golden acorn award! Gil diguise himself as a tree with carrots, he tries to lure the bunny in the tree, and all the animals (except the bunny) gets out of the tree and chases him, then the bunny came out and grabbed the carrots. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes who have Nonny as a Main Character Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that are about nature